


Familliar Comforts

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: Directly after the events of Code Veronica, Claire Redfield is delivered to the S.T.A.R.S safe house for rest and relaxation. Leon stops in to comfort her, being the first time they meet since the fall of Raccoon City. He wants to assure her that they will always have support in each other. Rated T for the first chapter, Mature/Explicit for future chapters. Mild drug use, alcohol use.





	Familliar Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i haven't written straight porn in way too long, I think, so I am very excited about this. No real warnings for this chapter but future chapters will be smutty smut. They're gonna smoke some green herb for all that healing and drink some alcohol. WHY CAN'T I EVER GET THIS TO FORMAT RIGHT!?

 

Claire stared at her reflection in the mirror, barely believing that the emaciated girl that stared back was her. She could count every one of her ribs – but that wasn't surprising, as she could count on one hand the times she had full, nutritious meals in the past three months. She turned, raising her arms above her head and watching her skin stretch further. Bruises, cuts and scars covered her previously pristine skin. Given her circumstances, things could have been much worse. She shuddered to think of how many people perished in the Raccoon City incident (and subsequent decimation of the city). She was very lucky to escape with only some minor injuries, which had since healed.

Three long months and she'd been reunited with her brother and the people she thought of as family in a safe house at an undisclosed location. In all honesty, she couldn't care less where she was. All she cared about was the prospect of a hot meal (cheeseburger? With fries and a shake?) and a good night's sleep. But her first order of business was a long, hot shower to relax her aching muscles.

She touched her hipbones that seemed to stick out of her torso at an odd angle and each individual rib gingerly with two fingers. Her own body looked alien to her, caked in a layer of dirt and sweat and blood she wasn't sure she would ever be able to scrub off.  
  


Claire took a deep breath, breathing in the steam as it began to fill the bathroom. The safe house was stocked with all of the amenities she had been dreaming of for the past few months. A warm bed with a comfortable mattress to call her own for the time being, a clean shower with all of the toiletries she'd ever need, cabinets full of food and all the green herb you could smoke. She'd only had one request – Queen CDs and full bottle of rum for cocktails.

She stepped into the shower, letting a long sigh escape her lips as the hot water cascaded over her body. _This is what heaven feels like,_ she thought. She allowed her eyes to close as the heat from the water began to soothe her aching muscles. She scrubbed her body from head to toe with a fresh loofah, until the water turned cold and she was forced to get out. She wrapped a clean towel around her body, starting to feel human again already.

She sat on the edge of the bed, giving a long contented sigh. She was sure any mattress would feel good after sleeping on the floor of a concrete prison cell, but this one felt like it was made for her. She leaned back, letting her legs hang off the side. A soft groan and her joints popped quietly as she stretched as far as her limbs would allow. The soft fleece pajama pants brushed against her freshly shaven legs, sending small shivers up her spine each time she moved.

“I will never take clean clothes for granted ever again.” She sighed. It all felt so surreal, after running for so long. A comfortable, warm bed, a full stomach, soft sheets and clean pajamas, surrounded by her family and best friends...

“Maybe I did die and go to heaven.” She murmured aloud to herself. A habit she'd picked up after being alone for so long. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice responded.

“I'd hope not, I worked hard to get you home.”

She sat bolt upright, clenching her fists. Her heart beat hard against her ribcage. “Jesus christ, Leon, how long have you been standing there?” She shot a glare to the door which had been slightly ajar.

The brunette flashed a cheesy grin as the door swung open. “Just a minute. I wanted to check on you, since I didn't get to see you when you and Chris got in.” He held a tray with everything to make Claire's requested drink – rum, cola, and lime wedges – as well as a small glass container that Claire recognized as crushed herb. “How you feeling?”

She was silent for a few seconds, trying to decide exactly how she wanted to answer that. Sore? Crushed? Like nothing was ever going to be okay again? Exhausted, but happy to be alive?

Leon crossed the room and put the wooden tray on the small desk against the wall. “You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. After Raccoon, I slept for two whole days before I so much as talked to anyone. I finally got up, took a whole green herb, and ate two boxes of macaroni and cheese.” He took a seat opposite Claire on the foot of the bed. “I thought Rebecca was going to have a shit fit if I didn't let her give me an examination. I could barely move for a week.”

Claire gave a soft chuckle – one of her first ones in a long time – and reached for one of the glasses from Leon's hand. She took a deep breath as she brought the cocktail to her mouth, enjoying the aroma before she tipped the drink into her mouth. She took a big gulp, feeling it burn on the way down.

“Oh, god, that's good.” She breathed out, a shiver making its way down her spine.

“I figured you'd want a strong one.” Leon sipped his drink. “I know I did. I still do, helps me sleep.”

Claire tried to put that thought in the back of her mind – she didn't want to dwell on what the long term effects of this Umbrella bullshit would be. She had a feeling that it was all just getting started. “No, its good.” She nodded, wiping the condensation off the glass with the pad of her thumb. “Strong.”

“I'm not going to force you to talk to me. I just thought you might want some company,” Leon glanced around for the remote, spotting it on the entertainment center. He pressed a button and the television flicked to life. He scrolled through the channels, silently, until he found something that would work sufficiently as background noise for the moment.

“I...its not that I don't want to talk.” Claire said after a moment. Her voice wavered, and she swallowed hard. “...every piece of my being is exhausted.” Her voice sounded foreign, raspy and quiet and entirely unlike herself.

“How about this, then,” Leon fumbled around in his pocket before he pulled out a lighter and some small square tissue paper. He sprinkled some of the herb from the glass dish onto the brown paper, his experienced fingers rolling it together in a few easy motions. “We can put on that CD you requested, chill out, relax.” He held it out to Claire, who took it without hesitation. Claire held it to her chapped lips and Leon lit it for her. Light Grey smoke furled from the tip to the ceiling. She took a long drag, holding it in her lungs until they started to burn. She coughed and exhaled. Leon let her have another drag before taking it from her. He held it to his lips, holding it gingerly between his fingers like a pro. Claire's blue eyes focused on Leon's lips for far too long before she cleared her throat and took another gulp of her drink. It burned less this time. He handed it back to Claire and sat down on the bed. He untied his shoes and kicked them off, letting them hit the carpeted floor with a light thud. "Are you hungry or anything? Can I get you anything else?"  
  
She shook her head in response, taking another long pull off of the herb. She assumed this came from Rebecca's personal kit as the pain melted away bit by bit. _Never a bad idea to have a former S.T.A.R.S medic on hand_ , she thought. She pulled a few more puffs off of the herb, staring silently at the ceiling. She held the rest out to the former cop, finally starting to feel comfortable. He took the cigarette from her, placing it between his lips and letting it dangle precariously from his lips as he set up the small CD player. She finished her drink and set it on the bedside table. These small amenities really made it feel like home even though it was far from perfect. Each person who stayed brought a little more personality to the safe house. Chris had insisted on everything he needed to take care of his guns and gear, just in case. Leon's request had been junk food, Rebecca had stocked the bathroom with fancy creams and lotions, scented body washes, and earl gray tea. 

Claire relaxed into the bed as the opening notes to It's A Beautiful Day filled the room. She hummed along lightly, eyes closed. The mattress beside her dipped as Leon resumed his place on the bed. She had always found music healing, and Queen was her go to. She'd been obsessed since Chris had introduced her to the band after their parents had passed. She had the entire discography up to that point, and had her favorite song titles embossed on the back of her riding jackets.

She felt Leon's fingers brush against the edge of her hand. She glanced down, letting her own hand curl around his. She squeezed it once, lightly. He squeezed back in response, hoping to reassure her. The small smile on her lips made him think it was working.

“I could do with another drink, do you-” Leon murmured after a while, propping himself up on his elbows to turn and look at the redhead.

“Please.” Claire didn't even let him finish.

Leon chuckled and retrieved her empty glass, crossing the room to the makeshift bar. It didn't take long before he returned to her side, stiff drink in hand. She sat up to meet him, taking the glass from him using both hands. She found herself face to face with Leon, and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. For a split second she was certain that Steve was staring back at her.

“Claire?” Leon's brow furrowed.

“...s-sorry, I thought for a second...”

“Claire, you don't have to apologize.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Chris had given them all a brief run down of her ordeals. Between that, and their shared experiences in Raccoon City, Leon had a pretty good idea what was going through her mind. They had both likely never seen a dead body before, and both fought their way through the corpses wandering the city, only to lose someone they'd bonded deeply with during the ordeal. Leon would never forget the way the color drained out of Ada's face as the blood soaked her red dress.

A sob wracked Claire's chest and she buried her face in Leon's chest. “ _Fuck,_ I can't get him out of m-my, mi-ind,” She whimpered, curling her fists against his navy blue t-shirt. “Every time I c-close my eyes.”

Leon combed his fingers through her long red hair. “I know.” He'd gone through the same thing with Ada. It was two weeks before he could sleep through the night, and he was still waking from nightmares nearly once a week. He wouldn't dare admit that to Claire, not now. “You're safe, you're home, with me, and with your brother. We won't let anything happen, I promise.” Her stroked her back lightly with his fingertips until her crying subsided. She whimpered softly, drying the last remnants of tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Leon's dark t-shirt had a considerable sized wet spot.

“It h-hurts,” She swallowed hard. Her voice was still quivering. “Every part of me hurts.”

“I know. I'll be here for you, and so will your brother. Rebecca is on stand by, Barry is keeping Jill and his kids updated, they'll be by in a few days... it's going to be okay, Claire, I promise.”

She drew in a deep, shaking breath. She sniffled and wet her lips. “...I...I know. I just...”

“It's okay, if you're not okay right now.” Claire whimpered lightly in response and gave a single nod. Leon squeezed her arm lightly, leaning his chin against the top of her head. This felt nice, pressed up against her. She still smelled faintly like blood and dirt, but he didn't mind. “...I wasn't okay for a long time.” He murmured into her hair. “I still don't think I'm okay. But that's alright. You can't expect us to go through what we went through... and just come out on the other side fine. But it will be okay, at some point, in the near future. It won't hurt this much forever.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. He held her close until her breathing evened and she relaxed against him. She felt so small and safe pressed so firmly to the former cop, and for once she didn't mind that at all.

 


End file.
